My Only Love
by instantaddiction
Summary: Bella has a nightmare and Edward has to prove his love. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning. It seamed like everything around her stopped. It felt like time itself has stopped. The sun burned her eyes. Today was the most dreaded day in her whole life.  
She looked around, she waited and waited. There was nothing she would be waiting for.  
Someone peered out from the corner of the street. A beautiful young girl was walking twards her. She was a long haired brunette. Her pettite body fit her smooth, perfectly tone skin. She was beautiful. She walked mast her, leaving the scent of Strawbarry Banana with her. She turned around, facing her.  
She felt her own heart stop beating. The woman stopped infrount of a georgous man. His name was Edward. They leaned in for a kiss. The sun was just right and made the scene glitter with romance.  
Her heart teared in two. She felt the world around her fade away. SHer eyes fulled up with tears. They dreanched her skin.  
Her world started to crumble. She fell to her knees sobbing. BAM the world was pitch-black. It was just her and Edward.  
"why?" She pleaded.  
He smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.  
"Silly, Bella, didnt you see? Didnt you knotaice how I spent less and less time with you.  
She was speachless. Was everything she thought was a lie? Was it really comming to an end?  
" I've found someone better", he said smiling.  
"I HATE you Bella Swan"  
The world was now Black and Blue. It was over. " B.. But... I dont understand!" she cried out.  
" Its over Bella, get over it" 


	2. My Only Love

I woke up feeling over heated.  
Edward was holding onto tightly, he had a look of worry on his face.  
"Bella, are you alright sweetheart?" he asked.  
"I..I'm fine.. I just had a bad dream", I said trying to seam not scared.  
he kissed me lightly with tenderness. He was absoulutely perfect, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.  
We spent a few minutes cuddleing in silence. The dream seamed to fade away.  
Almost.  
As soon as the silence came doubt soon took over.  
Does Edward truely love me?  
Does he think about other girls?  
a million questions started swirving all over the place.  
I guess I just wanted to hear why or well, HOW!  
The questions haunted me for a few minutes. I started to look for a confermation of unlove in his eyes and body language. I could only see calm and love.  
"Hey, Edward?" I asked half in tears.  
" What is it love"  
" Can I ask you somthing, without being questioned"  
He raised his brow at me and then took a deep breath.  
" Sure, ask away"  
I tightened up and took a deep breath.  
" Edward, why do you love me?" I asked whole- heartedly.  
He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it to think on an answer.  
He leaned closer to me ans started to whisper in my ear.  
" When Im all alone, you the only one I think about, my only love.

when im feeling down your the only one who can bring me up, my only love

when you look at me with your eyes i can feel my heart melt, my only love.

when the sun goes down and the sky turns into romantic vibrent colors, you are the only one I want to be with, my only love

when I kiss your lips, your the only one I want to kiss with passion, my only love."

he paused for a few seconds and kissed my ear.  
" Bella Swan, you are the only girl in my life. I cherish you like no other. I love you more than life itself. I would DIE for you. You are my everything. I cant stand being away. I love you Bella Swan. Your beauty is somthing i cant stand, i want to take you.  
I cant go three days without you .  
forever, my only love."

By the time he was done I had already started to sob. He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes.  
" dont you ever forget it ok? I love you Bella"  
He leaned closer to me and I closed my eyes. I leaned in and hugged him around the waste.  
" Oh ,Edward" I cooed.  
He loosed my grip and smiled at me.  
We stared at eachother smileing. I blused a bright red, he laughed and tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly. I pressed forward and deppened the kiss. Of corse like any passonate kiss, turned into a makeout seesion. No one would be able to understand our love, not even Jake. It was just me and him and thats all that matters.  
He pulled away gently and with a smile said " I will love you forever, my only love" 


End file.
